A thin-film transistor (TFT) as a transistor formed by sequentially depositing a semiconductor, an insulator, a metallic thin film, and the like on a substrate is developed and commercialized in various fields including peripheral elements including a liquid crystal display, a laser printer head, and the like and image sensors including a scanner, and the like by using an advantage in that the TFT may be formed on a large-area substrate.
Among them, the display element needs to implement a high contrast ratio, a high resolution, color displayability, high-speed responsiveness, an optical viewing angle, and the like and a passive matrix type device is difficult to enhance all of the characteristics and has a problem of signal cross-talk, but the TFT which is a switching element is added to each pixel, thereby enhancing display performance in overall.
However, since the TFT and a wire electrode connected therewith have metal-specific high light reflectance, there is a problem that a glaring phenomenon occurs in the display element.